


Fantasy/First Date

by lesbianrogue



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baking, F/F, Touriko Week, Touriko Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianrogue/pseuds/lesbianrogue
Summary: Touka is handmaiden to the crown princess and Yoriko is her Lady's favorite baker.





	Fantasy/First Date

  
Touka Kirishima knew her place in the world. She was the handmaiden of the crown princess, first in line to the throne. There was no time for romance in her life.

That didn't make the girl working at the princess’s favorite bakery any less cute.

“Two sweet rolls and one pound of cayenne taffy, right?” Yoriko asked as Touka walked through the door.

Touka laughed, “I guess I shouldn't be surprised you have the order memorized. Oh, but she requested for more of a kick in the taffy this time.”

“Really?” Touka couldn't blame her for being surprised, her cayenne taffy was known for being heavy on the cayenne and light on the taffy.

Dragon’s Tongue, named for the color and the flavor. And of course, for the royal family, who were the only mages in the realm capable of shape shifting into dragons. Most things in the royal city had been named for them.

“Mm, well. She's a bit hard to please.” Touka was beyond thankful her lady didn't want anyone to know she bought her sweets at Yoriko’s bakery. Otherwise she would've been dragged to the headsmen’s block for her tongue ages ago.

Yoriko giggled into her hand. She was the picture of a dainty young gentlelady, even covered in flour and molasses as she was. Touka chalked the sweeping feeling in her stomach up to envy and didn't acknowledge it further. She never did.

“Well I'll have to make a fresh batch then,” Yoriko hummed, “I don't suppose you’d be able to wait here while I do?”

Touka thought over her schedule. She didn't know how long it took to make taffy but probably longer than she had time for.

“I'm not sure, do you need me to?”

“Oh no! I just, um, like the moral support,” Yoriko seemed flustered. Touka might have been able to figure out why if she weren't so enthralled with Yoriko’s embarrassed smile.

Was pleasing a pretty girl worth getting executed? Probably not but Touka would risk it anyways.

“Well, I suppose I can stay in that case,” the small part of Touka’s mind that was still sane was screaming at her.

Yoriko clapped her hands together and grinned, falsely reassuring Touka she'd made the right choice.

“Yay! I'm gonna go get started, you feel free to sit at the counter!” Yoriko jumped into action like someone had just wound her up.

She shook the flour out of her hair and pulled an apron off the hook, practically skipping to the kitchen. Touka could hear the clanging of various pots and the sink running. It was pleasant, to Touka’s surprise.

"So, how long will it take to make?" Touka asked, more out of a desire to make conversation than looking out for her own interests. She would be late to the princess's dress fitting regardless.

"Oh, about an hour or two? And then I'll stretch it a bit before packing it up." Yoriko said, voice muffled by something.

Touka hummed and sat back in the counter stool. She almost wished she had a book or something, not that she was much of a reader. Maybe some kind of game.

"Do you ever get to try it?" Yoriko's voice pulled Touka out of her thoughts.

No, she didn't. Or at least she'd never been offered and would never dream of asking. "No, but I'm not really a sweets person anyway,"

"What?!" Yoriko popped her head into view of the window between the kitchen and the store, "How could you not like sweets?"

Touka grinned, unable to help herself. How could someone handle being so lighthearted all the time?

"Don't laugh at me! Any and all kinds of sweets are amazing, how could you not like any of them?" Yoriko continued to rant, "You probably just haven't tried the right ones! What kinds of foods do you like?"

"I just eat whatever the servants are given that night," not that they were starved or only given scraps. Touka ate reasonably well, she just didn't really take pleasure in it. She ate what she needed and then went to sleep.

Sleep she definitely enjoyed.

Yoriko gave another horrified gasp. “Do you even care about food at all?!”

"Not really," Touka was pretty sure this was the longest conversation they'd ever had. Talking with Yoriko like this made her feel giddy, like she was five and just discovering she could catch fireflies in her hands.

"Blasphemy!" Yoriko cried. Touka could see the edges of her mouth twitch up however.

Touka shrugged, "I guess I just have different priorities," she smiled at Yoriko's indignant look, "like getting this order back to my mistress,"

"Oh man!" Yoriko gasped.

She went into a flurry of action, pausing every so often to apologize to Touka, who reassured her it was fine. She didn't mean for her to take the little jab so seriously. Even if she did need to hurry back.

Finally, Yoriko settled in front of the stove. “Okay, I’m going to need you to come behind here too,” she called out.

Touka got up and walked into the kitchen without complaint. She figured she'd teased Yoriko enough for a little while. And it's not like she actually minded being moral support.

"Hold this," Yoriko shoved a wooden spoon into her hand.

Yoriko was measuring out ingredients, her nose scrunched in concentration. She made a little triumphant humming noise when she got each ingredient measured just right. Meanwhile Touka was just holding a spoon and trying not to combust at how cute this woman was.

"Okay all measured! Now, you mix them!" Yoriko commanded, her eyes bright with excitement that Touka couldn't match.

"What? I can't cook at all," she started but Yoriko cut her off.

"No need, I'll direct everything you do!"

Touka stared at her before moving to in front of the bowl. She stared down at the unmixed ingredients taunting her. Touka was a wreck in the kitchen, everything she'd ever made ended up burnt, even if there was no fire in the process.

Yoriko moved behind her and gripped her wrist, directing her above the bowl, "You can do it!" she chimed in Touka's ear.

She moved the spoon slowly, still not trusting herself to do it right. Of course, all that happened was some of the sugar mixed with whatever the thicker liquid was, molasses maybe, so Touka let herself speed it up. Yoriko loosened her grip and moved to the side a bit.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hm? No, I just couldn't see," Yoriko laughed, "I didn't really think that through, huh?"

Touka shrugged, still smiling and stirring, "It's good to do impulsive things sometimes," like abandoning duties to the crown princess of a crazy militant royal family just to hang out with a pretty girl.

Touka was pretty sure that one was working out though.

"Impulsive..." Yoriko muttered, rocking back and forth on her heels, "close your eyes for a second,"

Touka closed them obediently, resting the spoon on the side of the bowl. There were some shuffling noises before she felt a hand on her cheek. Then something on her lips. She gasped.

"Taffy?" Touka asked in wonder, eyes now wide open.

"W-well, I thought maybe you would like it better if you tried it in a more pleasant setting than some stuffy noble party," Yoriko stammered.

Yoriko had asked her to close her eyes and put lavender taffy in her mouth. Touka dropped her head into her hands and groaned. She had gotten way ahead of herself in expectations.

"Still don't like it?"

Touka just groaned more and dropped to her knees. She'd rather be back at the palace getting yelled at than this. Yoriko was pacing nervously around her.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure that batch was pretty good, oh but I shouldn't have forced you to eat something, I mean, I didn't even ask if you could eat lavender, oh man," Yoriko rambled.

Touka would reassure her but she was too busy dying on the floor.

"I mean, I, um," Yoriko was finally running out of things to berate herself about, "oh...."

Touka tensed up at the knowing tone of her voice.

"You thought... oh man," Yoriko bent down to Touka's level, "You thought I was going to kiss you right?"

Touka dropped her hands from her face, looking in Yoriko's general direction. She still couldn't handle looking her in the eyes. "Um, yeah,"

Yoriko leaned forward and kissed Touka on the cheek. "We're gonna have to finish this taffy before we do anything else," she winked at Touka and stood up again.

Maybe Touka should take her chances with the headsmen after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a day late AND short rip. i may write some more in this universe idk, with like actual worldbuilding and all that


End file.
